The invention concerns a photovoltaic solar module in plate form, in particular for use as curtain wall or roof element, with at least one outer pane facing towards the incident light, at least one inner cover arranged at a distance behind it in the direction of the incident light, thus producing an interspace, and, if necessary, an edge structure surrounding the outer pane and the inner cover, joining them to one another to form a seal and with solar cells arranged between the outer pane and the inner cover, embedded in cast resin, laminating film(s) or the like, with a system of conductors interconnecting them electrically, from which connecting leads for electrical connection to other adjacent solar modules lead into the area located outside the plate structure.
Solar modules of this type are generally assembled by mechanical and electrical connection with solar curtain wall surfaces or solar roof cladding slabs. In such cases, the electrical bearing surfaces are joined to one another by means of suitable electrical connectors; mechanical joining of adjacent solar modules is to be carried out separately therefrom.
In the case of the solar modules described in DE 41 40 682 Al, an electrical contact pin system is provided in a frame surrounding the plate structure, where the frame is to be brought into engagement with a frame of an adjacent solar module which is of complementary design, in both electrical and mechanical respects.
WO 93/12636 takes into account the requirements of solar module plate structures in the field of shipbuilding and proposes using a connection housing to shield the connection of an electric cable to the connecting leads of a solar module close to one edge area of the plate structure, where the cable connections are encapsulated with epoxy resin for example in order to keep moisture away from the critical areas of the electrical system.
In the case of other types of laminated glass panes, it has been found useful to lead the connecting leads of heating wires, for example, to a connecting lug, which is rolled up to form a cable connection sleeves, into which the cables are soldered. Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in DE 90 16 664 Ul or in EP 0 619 691 A1. A similar arrangement, where heating conductors are lead out at various sleeves with connecting lug, is described in DE 42 06 365 C1.
Basically, such a method of leading out the electrical connecting leads via a connecting lugs would be a cost-effective alternative to the solution proposed in DE 41 40 682 Al. Of course, it would have to be taken into account that the electrical interconnection of the various solar modules will be carried out by an electrical technician, as clear assignment of the electrical connecting leads hanging down loose, which requires more complex connection than, for example, is the case with a heated pane, cannot be entrusted to the construction personnel generally concerned with the installation of photovoltaic solar cladding slabs. In this connection, DE 296 05 510 Ul proposes a photovoltaic solar module whose connection system incorporates a sleeve with plug-and-socket system for interconnection of adjacent modules, where electrical contact is established by means of a connecting lug projecting into the interspace, which is arranged along the plane of symmetry of the sleeve. The sleeve can rest on both panes of the plate structure.
This known arrangement is in need of improvement for special solar module designs if, for example, one of the components forming the plate structure, generally the rear inner cover, takes the form of a component which possesses little or no mechanical load-bearing capability, such as for example a flexible film or a thin glass plate.
Thin glass plate means here glass plates having a thickness of 3 mm at maximum.